Starcatch Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series created by CureHibiki, in which it is her first installment in her Pretty Cure franchise on ''this wiki''. The series' motifs is flowers and is the generation season of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, in which it follows the story of Hanasaki Futaba as she gains the power to become a Pretty Cure. Synopsis :Episodes WIP Characters Pretty Cure * : A quiet girl who feels at ease around flowers. She loves a good mystery, thus wondering what that mysterious perfume in Tsubomi's room is really used for. She lives with her parents at a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" and often visits her elder sister's place after school. She gets agitated easily and she remembers things very well. Her catchphrase is "Let's bloom forever!". Her theme colour is pink and her alter ego is . * : Captain of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School Netball Club, Seiki is a happy-go-lucky girl who is full of confidence. She lives in a strict household, is a very quick thinker, loves to draw and is quite the stubborn girl. Due to wanting to protect everyone on Earth from the Blank Disciples evil ways, she is chosen by Citrus to gain the power of Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is gold and her alter ego is . * : A stuck up girl who looks down on others who aren't as good as her. Ayaka is best friends with Sayuri and wants nothing to happen to her and is almost always seen with her. She can come across quite rude and is not the best when it comes to her studies. She lives with her older brother and she became a Pretty Cure about a month before Futaba. Her theme colour is turquoise and her alter ego is . * Mascots * : A young fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Floral is the mascot companion of Futaba. She looks up to Potpourri and usually relies on herself to get the job done, despite not having power like the Pretty Cure. * : Another young fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Citrus is the mascot companion of Seiki. He is a friendly fairy who vows to always protect Seiki, even if it means death to do so. * : An independent fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Bouquet is the mascot companion of Ayaka. * Blank Disciples Supporting Characters * : Older sister of Futaba, Tsubomi is a shy 27 year old woman who works not only as a botanist but as a fashion designer for Kurumi Erika. She loves her younger sister very much and loves it when she comes to visit her. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is pink. * * * Locations * is the town that Starcatch Pretty Cure! is set in. * is the school that Futaba, Seiki, Ayaka and Sayuri attend. * Items * - A perfume shaped like bottle that allows the younger girls to transform into their respective Pretty Cure identity. * - A perfume shaped like bottle that the older girls use to transform into their respective Pretty Cure identity. Trivia Gallery Media Merchandise :Main article: Starcatch Pretty Cure! Merchandise Movies References #Thanks to FairySina for finding Bouquet's name. #Thanks to CureDelta for helping me come up with Ayaka's Pretty Cure name which ended up being Cure Rivulet. #Thanks to FairySina once again for drawing the logo. Category:Starcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Magical Girls Category:Generation Series Category:Sequels